The Five Days that Changed Everything
by animelover222222
Summary: Kenshin is a wealthy man who owns this mansion. Everyone is a servent there. But, when his wife, Tomoe, gets sick, things change.


Hey! I know I haven't been continuing my stories but it's so hard to find inspiration and motivation nowadays. So, I was reading some fan fiction and found myself saying "OMG! I can write better than this!" So I decided to write this fan fiction. I will say this wasn't my own original story idea. The idea was given to me by this oneshot I read. This will not be a oneshot because I want to write it all out! WHEEE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin!

Battousai: Are you happy about that?

Me: …..Maybe….

Battousai: I won't even ask.

The Five Days That Changed Everything

_Dear Diary,_

_It's getting worst every day! My mistress is firing people left and right! It's so sad to see them go… now I am one of the special few that have not been given the speech! This is so weird! I remember when the mansion was full of servants. What happened? I'll tell you what happened. Tomoe! Ever since she married the master and began to live here, everything has gone out of hand! Hopefully the master will realize this. Master Kenshin seems oblivious but I'm sure he will realize it soon…. Oh, and, by the way, I just remembered… Megumi has been called to visit Tomoe today. I don't have results yet, but I think something may be wrong with Tomoe. Is she sick perhaps? Maybe that's why she is firing people? She has been looking pale but…she always looks pale….oh well. I'll know tomorrow. Good night!_

_Kaoru_

* * *

Kaoru woke up and rolled out of bed on to the floor. She groaned as she got to her knees. She pulled herself up using the bed for support and finally reached her feet. She blinked. Her room was slightly filled with light. "Sunrise?" She muttered. She was late. What else was new? She rubbed her eyes and forced herself to move. She quickly dressed in her maid's outfit.

She ran to the kitchen to begin mopping the floors which was her first chore of the day. She poured a bucket full of water and added the cleanser. She pulled the bucket out of the sink and set it on the floor carefully. She ran and got a mop. She dipped the mop inside the bucket, took it out, and then sloshed it on the floor. She was used to the movement of back and forth by now. Sleepiness was still apparent in her eyes.

Suddenly she heard small footsteps behind her. She didn't turn around for she knew who it was. She felt the presence come closer and close behind her. And just as she felt the face breathing down her neck she said, "Morning Misao."

Misao jumped and fell backwards on to the floor. Kaoru turn to her and smiled. Misao was in shock. "How did you know it was me!" Misao demanded. Kaoru chuckled.

"You used te same trick on my yesterday. I don't fall for the same ones twice! Ha ha! Silly Misao…" Kaoru took the mop and swished it around Misao wo was still on the floor. "You better move or I'll mop you too!"

Misao got up laughing at her own silliness. She grabbed the cleaner on the counter and began washing the sink. "Anyways, let's talk. What do you think is up with Tomoe today? Is she sick or something?"

"I think we should ask Megumi that." Kaoru stated. She frowned as found a dirt spot she couldn't get out.

"Well, okay. Moving on from that note…." Misao was always known for her gossipness. "…what do you think is up with Aoshi? He keeps avoiding me."

Kaoru turned to look at her. Misao had a sad expression on. It was not comman of her. "Oh Misao…I think it's nothing out of the ordinary… perhaps you should talk to him if you think something's wrong…" Kaoru really didn't know how to give love advice. She knew had a love of her own.

Misao looked up and smiled. Her eyes held a glimmer of hope. "Yes! That would work! I'm going to talk to him right now!" She rinsed the sink quickly and started for the door.

Kaoru said quickly, "But isn't he sleeping right now!"

Misao was out of the kitchen by that time but replied, "He will wake up for me!"

Silence once again entered the kitchen. Kaoru had finished mopping in the kitchen and so she picked up the bucket. She walked carefully down the hallway to the ballroom. She placed the bucket down and set out to her task. She skimmed the floors with her mop and soon she began to imagine she was dancing. She circled around the room with the mop in her daydream but also in reality to get the floors washed properly.

A pair of eyes watched her working. The stare was cold and absent of true emotion. Kaoru continued to work unfazed by the stare as she did not know of its existence. But soon she would. _Soon she would._

* * *

Misao walked slowly into the servants' rooms. She headed to the guys section quietly so as not to be detected. She looked around and saw that all the men were gone but one. Only one who was sleeping in his bed. That one was Aoshi.

Misao walked on her the top of her toes so she would make less noise. She reached his bed and stopped to admire his handsome features.

Aoshi's head was facing her as it lied on the pillow. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. His hair was sticking to his face from sleeping at night. The blanket was n his legs but not the rest of him. She could clearly she his strong chest.

Misao felt like drooling but stopped herself. She got on her knees softly and was eye level with his face. She blew on his face and he twitched. She held back a giggle. She finally whispered, "Aoshi-sama…Aoshi-sama…wake up Aoshi-sama…"

Aoshi immediately opened his eyes. They were blank of anything but Misao knew if stare long enough she would see something. He didn't say anything.

"Can we talk Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked

Aoshi sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked down at her and nodded. She stretched his arms out and yawned. He came back to his original position and leaned back against the wall his bed was next to.

Misao stood up and sat at the edge of his bed so they could talk. The two remained silent for a second. Finally Misao opened her mouth and began talking really fast.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you. Have you been avoiding me? I haven't seen you much lately and when I do you turn away and go to do some chore. It's like I did something wrong against you and now you can't stand the sight of me. Did I do something wrong? Have I offended you? Why do you hate me Aoshi-sama? I thought we were friends…." She paused and bowed. "I'm sorry if I did anything to displease you Aoshi-sama. Is there anyway to make-up for what I did?"

Aoshi blinked trying to understand everything she just said. There was a long period of silence before he spoke. "You did nothing wrong Misao."

Misao looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She saw something in his eyes but didn't know what it was. "Then why are you avoiding me?"

Aoshi spoke again, "Because I have to." He turned away from her and stood up. He wore blue boxers but Misao had no time to admire his body now.

Misao stood up as well. "Why do you have to avoid me?" She asked.

Aoshi looked down at her. He couldn't control himself as he wrapped his arms around her waste and pulled her close to him. He hugged her as if it would be the last time he would ever see her. He didn't say anything but she knew he still cared for her.

Misao asked it again and looked at his eyes. "Why do you have to avoid me?"

He looked at her eyes and couldn't tell her. He couldn't. He let Misao go and pushed her towards the door. "Get out of here and never show me your face again." He turned around and sat down on his bed.

Misao would not leave. "I won't leave until you answer me!" She yelled.

Aoshi looked at her being angry and knew it would happen. He got up and walked to her. He picked her up bridal style and started carrying her out of the room.

She was struggling of course. She began yelling curses and trying to break free of Aoshi's hold.

Aoshi knew se would wake up the whole house if he didn't quiet her. He pulled her head up and kissed her lips so she would be quiet.

Misao was silent with shock. _Why is he doing this? Didn't he just say he hated me?_ Suddenly she felt her body be dropped on to the ground.

Aoshi looked at her. He didn't show it but that had shocked him as well. The reason he avoided her was to make sure things like that **wouldn't** happen. He turned away from her. "Go away." He walked back to his room.

Misao sat in silence. She didn't understand this. _What was Aoshi doing? Wait…I called him Aoshi….Ah! What is going on!_ She walked away puzzled.

* * *

A loud coughing was heard as it echoed from the master bedroom. It was getting worse and worse. _Perhaps, my time is coming soon._ Tomoe thought as she hacked. She finished coughing and lay back in the bed. She stared at the ceiling lost in thought. "It's coming. It's coming. It's coming." She kept repeating the same words over and over.

* * *

Me: Hey so what do you think? Please rate and review!

Battousai: You suck.

Me: Don't be so mean!

Battousai: You still suck.

Me: Protect me Kenshin!

Kenshin: Oro?

Battousai: …..

Kenshin: Oro?

Battousai: …..

Kenshin: Oro?

Battousai: …..

Kenshin and Battousai: Shillie dubbie do bah! Bah pu cha!

Me: ……WTF? Anyways, just review people!


End file.
